parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Surprise Party Part 1
'Transcript' *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan, and these are My Friends Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Hoho: Hello. *Wubbzy: Wow Wow! Everybody! *Daizy: Today, We're Excited for Joe's Surprise Party! *Kai-Lan: and We Need to Get Everything Ready for The Surprise, Joe Dosen't Know It Yet. *All: Shhh! *Wubbzy: Everyone, To Joe's House *(When They Arrived at Joe's House) *Daizy: Here We Are, Joe's House! *Wubbzy: Okay, On a Count to Three, Let's Give Joe a Shout Out "Happy Birthday" *Kai-Lan: Ready?, One, Two, Three! *(Opens Door) *All: Happy Birthday, Joe! *Joe: Oh, Hi, What are Your Names? *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Joe, I'm Kai-Lan. *Hoho: I'm Hoho. *Wubbzy: I'm Wubbzy. *Daizy: and I'm Daizy. *Joe: It's Nice to Meet You. *Kai-Lan: It's Nice to Meet You Too, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Blue. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Blue! *Daizy: Oh, You're So Cute! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: So, Guess What Today Is. *Kai-Lan: Today Is... *All: Your Birthday! *Joe: That's Right, It's My Birthday! *All: Yay! *Joe: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, To Me, Me, Me, I am So Delighed That You're Here, You're All Invited, Give a Cheer, I'm So Excited, Cause It's My Birthday! *All: Yay! *Joe: I Love My Birthday! *Hoho: Us Too! *Joe: I Wonder What We'll Do Today. *Mailbox: Joe! *Daizy: Who Said That? *Joe: I Don't Know! *Mailbox: Yoo Hoo, Joe, Joe! *Joe: Who's Calling Me? *Wubbzy: Oh, Mailbox is Calling You. *Joe: Oh, Mailbox. *Mailbox: Hi Ya, Joe!, Hi, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Mailbox. *Mailbox: I Need Joe Out in the Backyard. *Joe: Oh, Uh, Okay, I'll Be Right Back. *Kai-Lan: Okay, So, We Have A Lot of Things to Get Ready for the Surprise Party, We Have to Set Up the Table. *Hoho: We Need to Make a Cake. *Wubbzy: We Also Have to Decorate the House. *Daizy: And I Think That's All. *Blue: (Barks No) *Kai-Lan: No, Blue? *Wubbzy: What Else Do We Need to Do to Get Ready for The Surprise Party? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *All: Woah! *Hoho: I Think, We Need to Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Else We Need to Do to Get Ready for The Surprise Party! *(Song Starts) *Daizy: We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues! *Kai-Lan: And We'll All Play Together! *Wubbzy: Right, Together, Blue's Pawprints Will Be on the Clues. *Kai-Lan: Blue's Clues! *Daizy: I'll Wipe it Off. *(Wiping Sounds) *Kai-Lan: Super! *Wubbzy: You Know What We Need. *Daizy: The Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Hoho: Notebook! *Kai-Lan: Of Course! *Daizy: Where is the Notebook? *Sidetable: I Have the Notebook! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Um, Kai-Lan, Does Joe Know About His Surprise Party? *Kai-Lan: No, Sidetable! *Hoho: It's Gonna Be a Surprise! *Sidetable: Oh, Okay, I Won't Tell, Here's the Notebook! *Daizy: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *(Song Starts) *Wubbzy: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a... *Children: Pawprint! *Hoho: Oh, A Pawprint, Right! *Daizy: And That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Kai-Lan: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Wubbzy: Then We Put it in Our Notebook! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Wubbzy: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Kai-Lan: That's the Second Clue! *Hoho: We Put it in Our Notebook. *Daizy: Cause They're Who's Clues? *All: Blue's Clues! *Wubbzy: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Kai-Lan: That's the Third Clue! *Daizy: We Put it in Our Notebook. *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Daizy: You Know What to Do! *Wubbzy: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Hoho: Think! *Kai-Lan and Daizy: Think! *All: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do Anything... *(Blue Jumps into the Screen) *Kai-Lan: That We Wanna Do! *Hoho: It's Time to Look for Blue's Clues, So We Can Figure Out What Else We Need to Do to Finish Getting Ready For... *Wubbzy: The Surprise Party! *Daizy: Come On! Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Ideas